


Shizuo, Claude and Kyo Husband & Father Scenarios!

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!, Fruits Basket (Anime), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Scenarios including Shizuo, Claude and Kyo!





	1. Morning After Honeymoon Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Will be short!

Shizuo

Shizuo's eyes slowly opened, annoyed at the light shining in his eyes while he was trying to sleep. His hard gaze softened when his eyes landed on his wife's sleeping form cuddled under the covers. Shizuo noted he felt more relaxed then usual, but that was easily classified as normal after all the  _fun_ they had last night. A lazy smile formed on his face, his bleached blonde hair covering his eyes as he brought his wife closer, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Shizuo~! I'm trying to sleep.", (Y/N) moaned tiredly, feeling the shivers run down her spine as her husband brushed against the bruising hickey. Shizuo pressed an apologetic kiss on the aching love bite, snuggling his loved one as if she would disappear if he didn't.

"I love you, sweetheart."

Claude

Claude's eyebrow twitched at the loud and rude awaking from the annoying birds outside, slowly opening his honey-colored irises to glare at the wall he was facing, angered that he forgot to close the window. The spider demon snarled softly, turning around as he snuggled deeper into the cold linen sheets, his now pink eyes slowly turning back into their beautiful original gold. His annoyed eyes landed on the demoness in front of him, quickly losing their malice as they filled with uncharacteristic tenderness. He scooted closer to his newfound mate, snuggling into her, taking her familiar scent in to calm himself down. "What...what are you doing, Claude? I don't want any more.", (Y/N) groaned in annoyed tiredness, they had mated many times last night and she was not in the mood for any more. Claude softly licked the hickey he had bore into her neck, doing his best to take the pain away.

"I love you, butterfly."

Kyo

The teenage boy stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his sienna eyes to look around the hotel room. He forgot how he got there for a minute, but the memories came back quickly. His tired sienna eyes adverted to the sleeping form next to him, her (H/C) neko tail peeking from underneath the sheets. He smiled at the neko girl beside him, just yesterday, they managed to escape the confines of Akito's hold and elope. They might have been young, 16 actually, but Kyo loved her with all his heart. Akito had forbidden them from seeing each other, as his newfound wife was not a Sohma and what he called 'a freak'. That didn't matter to the Young Sohma, she was his freak now. He cuddled his wife, brushing his cat-like fangs against the slowly healing hickey on her neck, placing a protective kiss on it. "It's too early for this, Kyo Sohma.", (Y/N) pointed out in exhaustion, they had used up all of their sex drive last night. Kyo chuckled a deep but soft chuckle, snuggling into his wife, or 'mate'.

"I love you, kitten."   

 


	2. What They're Like During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge. I repeat, do NOT judge.
> 
> *Please note this takes place quite some time after their honeymoons*

Shizuo

He's a little rough but he's very careful, always making sure (Y/N) is comfortably with the momentum of his thrusts. His hands roam her body to make up for any pain she's receiving from him, or so that he can keep from gripping her hips too hard. Whenever Shizuo has had a bad day, whether it was something the fit into his criteria of wrath or some concerning Izaya, he's much more rougher than usual, after all, he's easy to anger. Chances are he always come to his wife just minutes after what had angered him, so that he can relieve his stress much quicker than just by smoking his cigarettes. After the rough and angry sex, Shizuo comes back to his senses and apologizes profoundly.

Who says she doesn't like his rough side?

Claude

Claude goes as rough as he can without being too loud, the little daredevil likes to mate with his 'wife' when they're supposed to be doing chores or whenever he feels like it. This demon has a unusually high sex drive, so these happen quite often. Claude is very careful at not being caught, going as far as to mute his lover's loud moans with one of his hands, seeing as she's not nearly as skilled as he is at being quiet. But even Claude has to grit his teeth, bite his lower lip or dig his teeth into the shoulder of his mate's maid outfit to keep from letting out any moans that build up in his throat. Nighttime is when Claude and (Y/N) have to make sure to be as quiet as possible, seeing as Alois' bedroom is just a few doors down from their's.

Who says his mate's complaining?

Kyo

Kyo is actually gentle but rough at the same time, always looking into his wife's eyes when they're making love. He's very passionate about these things, but seeing as he hadn't had that much affection in his life, he can also be very awkward about this. But Kyo likes to become dominant and merciless in these endeavors, sometimes succumbing to the call of BDSM. Kyo might be young, but this tom cat is a masochist and can be a bit sadistic when he has too much control of the situation. Kyo has a biting kink, it doesn't matter who's biting who, any biting at all makes this teen melt instantly. Almost like Claude in the aforementioned scenario above, Kyo has a slightly higher-than-usual sex drive, but he isn't a sex maniac like the demon mentioned previously.

Who says his wife doesn't like his sex drive?       


End file.
